Sunshine after the storm
by chaini
Summary: After Kagome falls suddenly ill, Inuyasha begins to think about all they have been through and what their future could hold. But kagomes illness proves to be something inuyasha had never amagined.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did. Maybe the Easter bunny will bring it in my basket. Till then please don't sue. _

_Sunshine after the storm_

"_Inuyasha!!" A young voice screamed in pain, shattering the stillness of a small village just out side of a forest in feudal Japan. Inuyasha's heart lurched into his throat as he paced franticly outside the Kaede's hut, his hands balled up into fists. It had been one hour since he had bolted into the village, Kagome lying limply in his arms her face pale and lifeless. Blood still soaked his red fire rat clothing and branches and leaves littered his hair from his desperate run through the forest, but the boy paid no mind to these things. His mind was on one thing and one thing only, the screaming women inside the hut. _

_Around him, the village women scurried to and fro, carrying various medical herbs and dressings under orders of the village healer. They glared disapprovingly at Inuyasha presents, shooing him out of their way as politely as possible, their eyes wary. Inuyasha scoured every one of their faces as they passed, searching for any hint of what was going on inside of the healers hut. He found nothing. From inside, Kagome's voice echoed against the walls, her screams of pain tearing his heart apart. What's going on in there? Why is Kagome screaming? Why hasn't anyone told me what is going on yet?_ Inuyasha thought, his heart hammering in his chest. Another women scurried past and Inuyasha grabbed for her kimono. She stumbled forward almost dropping the hand full of cloth she had been carrying. Inuyasha barely noticed as he spun the girl around to face him.

"What's going on? How is he?" He demanded gripping the young girls shoulder, his eyes shining with unnerving intensity. The girl began to tremble slightly with fear.

" What?" She stuttered with difficulty.

"Kagome, how is Kagome? Is she ok?" He asked, resisting the urge to shake the girl.

The girl gave him a blank stare. "I don't know. I just do as I am told. I'm sorry." She said as she tore her arm out of his and scurried away like a frighten mouse. Inuyasha growled in frustration.

Another scream punctured the night sky. Inuyasha turned to stare at the door that was barring him from the women he loved. _God, she sounds like she's dying. I can't stand to hear her in this much pain. I have got to get in there and help her. _Inuyasha thought as he rushed forward.

A hand stopped him. _"_Where do you think your going?"

Inuyasha glanced up to meet the violet eyes of the boy in front of him, his eyes shining with fear. "Miroku, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked shocked. Grabbing the boys shoulders hard, Inuyasha had to resist the urge to just throw his arms around the monk and pulling him into a bear hug. He had not realized how truly helpless he had felt until now, until he had someone here who he trusted. Someone who could help him figure out what was going on.

Miroku placed a reassuring hand on the Hanyou, a look of concern etched in his face. "Sango and I rushed over here the moment we heard what happened." Glancing around at the nervous stares the women were giving the hanyou, he gently lead the boy away from the front of the healers hut. "How is she?"

"I don't know. I brought her here as fast as I could, but we were a long way away. She was losing blood so fast and looks so pale. They rushed her into the hut the minute I got here. I have not seen her since." Inuyasha stated looking towards the hut longingly. "They won't let me go in, Miroku. Keade hasn't come out since I brought her. I have no idea what's going on." Panic started to creep into Inuyasha's voice causing it to shake. Miroku noticed immediately. Gently, he encouraged the pale looking Hanyou to sit down at the base of the tree they were standing by. Inuyasha was to tired too fight him.

Settling beside the boy, Miroku gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. " Calm down Inuyasha, it's probably for the best. Looks like your presents would only hinder things here." Miroku stated as he watched the procession of medical supplies flowing in and out of the hut. "INUYASHA" From inside another agonizing scream pierced the quiet village, causing the hanyou to jump up abruptly practically dragging Miroku with him.

"I need to get in there, Miroku. She is calling for me." Inuyasha stated surging forward only to almost fall flat when Miroku's grip on his robes yanked him backwards. Inuyasha glared at the monk and struggled trying to break free. "Let go." Inuyasha growled.

Miroku shook his head. "Sorry Inuyasha."

"I said let go." Inuyasha swung abruptly at Miroku's head but the monk was quick. Crouching, Miroku swung his leg hard at Inuyasha's, knocking the boys feet from underneath him. Both tumbled onto the ground. Inuyasha struggled, his claws digging into the ground as he tried to get the necessary traction to pull himself out from underneath the monk. His efforts were in vain and after a few minutes Inuyasha gave up, going limp. Miroku remained still for a few minutes to make sure the hanyou really wasn't going to make a run for it before finally slipping off the young man. Reaching down , he pulled the hanyou up into a sitting position. The young boy complied. Inuyasha slumped pathetical his eyes fixed to the healers hut.. "Please," He whispered.

"No, Inuyasha . If you really want to help Kagome, the best thing that you can do is to keep away and wait." Miroku pulled Inuyasha to his feet and lead him towards the god tree, hoping that the added distance will prevent the hanyou from making a run for it. Depositing the young man at the base he patted Inuyasha's shoulder and released him. "Now stay here. I am going to go into the village and see if I can get someone to tell me what's going on. I will come and get you the minute I hear anything."

Inuyasha growled, but obeyed, knowing that fighting would be useless at this point. Miroku nodded in approval before rushing back towards the village leaving the boy alone in the forest. Inuyasha had to repress the urge to whine. Jumping into the lowest branch of the tree, Inuyasha pulled his knees up and stared at the direction of the village. His head spun sickeningly. At the village, the mad dash going on around him had helped him keep his mind off the growing tension that was building in his stomach the moment he heard Kagome first began to scream, but here he had nothing to stop his mind from replaying those memories over and over.

They had been in the forest when it had happened. Kagome had not been feeling well all that day and had decided to take the day off from her studies in the village. Inuyasha had been working in the clearing at the forest where they were planning to build their first hut. For months, he had worked and today was finally the day in which he would clear the last of the trees enabling them to begin building. Inuyasha remembered how excited they both were. Kagome had even joked about her feeling sick being a blessing allowing her to stay lay in the grass watch him work. _We were so close to beginning our new hut. To begin the house that we would build our family in. _He remembered smiling at Kagome mischievously before turning and raising his sword to knock down the last tree when suddenly Kagome gasped sharply. Inuyasha froze his blood running cold at the sound. He knew immediately something was wrong. Through all the fights with demons and all the wounds that Kagome had bore, he had never heard that sound from Kagome. He had spun around his heart pounding to see his beautiful angel writhing on the ground in agony. Dropping his sword, he had dash in her direction, scooping her up off the hard ground and into his arms, scanning her to try to determine what was wrong. Kagome's frightened eyes had looked up at him as she speechlessly clutched at her stomach. Inuyasha quickly lifted her shirt, searching for the gaping wound that would cause Kagome's pain. He could see no outer causes of her distress. Stroking her hair, he begged her tell him what was wrong, but all the young women could do was moan. Inuyasha, scared to death of what might be causing his lover to cry out in pain, did not hesitate for a second. He scooped Kagome up and ran full tilt into the forest and towards the village, Kagome dangling in his arms. The passage was slow. Vines snatched at his feet and branches struck at his head, as if the forest itself was against them. Several thorns dug into his skin slashing them causing warm blood to well up on his arms. Inuyasha had ignored the pain and pressed forward as fast as his feet would take him.

Halfway to the village, Kagome had cried out again and Inuyasha felt something warm and damp begin to soak into his robes as he ran. He remembered looking down to feel his stomach lurch at the sight of the scarlet liquid soaking Kagome's clothing. The smell of blood was overwhelming. Wanting to stop but afraid that Kagome would bleed to death before they arrived, Inuyasha had speed up, running so fast his heart threatened to burst in his chest. Through the cracks in the tree line, he remembered seeing the smoke of the village fires and hearing the movements of its people. He had began to yell. Screaming for help. Two women quickly responded rushing through the trees. When they saw Kagome, they turned to dash back towards the village's healers hut to get Keade while a group of other rushed forward to pry Kagome from Inuyasha's reluctant fingers. In minutes she was swiped away from him and he was pushed aside like a small child.

Coming out of his reverie, Inuyasha sighed deeply as he turned his back to the village, pulling his legs into his hands and rested his head on his knees. _Please be alright Kagome. _He prayed._ You can't die now._ Turning to the tree, Inuyasha spotted the small arrow mark indenting the bark and shivered. _Not after all we had been through. _

After all, they had faced death and injury thousands of times before thanks to Naraku. Inuyasha shuddered to think back to those days. Days when he had been afraid even to smile at Kagome in fear that Naraku would see and sweep her away to her death. He had loved Kagome almost from the first moment he had seen here. At first he tried to kid himself into thinking that it was just because she looked just like Kiko. He would pick fights with her every chance that he could just to keep him from feeling anything for her. But then he got poisoned and she helped care for him, despite the way that he had treated her. Then came the days that she and he traveled from village to village looking for shards. Those were the days. It was just the two of them day after day. They had to depend solely on each other for support. He smiled when he remembered all of the fireside meals they had shared and all the star filled nights they had slept underneath. She had tried so hard to make him open up to her and he resisted her so hard. But for all the times he told himself he hated her, he still found himself diving in front of attacks to protect her. _That still has not changed. I still would do anything for her. _He had tried so hard to resist the fact that he was falling in love with her.

Then they had found Shippo and the thunder brothers almost took her away from him. He remembered how afraid he had been watching them drag her away when he was trapped by that stupid charm that Shippo had cast. But he had managed to get her back and they ended up adopting Shippo. At first he hated Shippo's present. He didn't realized till much latter that it was due to jealously. But after awhile he got use to the presents of the young boy. Even found it to be fun. Shippo became their son and Inuyasha got a little taste of what it would be like if Kagome was his mate. He fell hard and fast after that. Every shard closer to the completion of the jewel brought one more adventure. And every situation they went through together only served to solidify Kagome's place in his heart. He remembered the time that Kagome had gotten trapped in that fire, paralyzed by a poison. He hadn't hesitated then either. He had dived in there as fast as he could and fought to get her out. Seeing her lifeless body lying beside the others broke his heart. He had told Shippo not to cry, but he had felt like dying. The moment she opened her eyes and looked at him was one of the best moments in his life. He almost wept with joy.

Through the highs and lows, Kagome had been there for him. Even in the final battle she had risked everything to save the others and to make him happy. Inuyasha thought of her every second of the two years that she was trapped in her time. The day that she returned, he wasted no time in asking her to be his mate. And she had agreed. That moment was one of the happiest days of his life. He remembered holding her under the blossoming cherry tree and wishing that this moment would never end. He was ready to do anything it took to make her happy. It was a good thing to because the year that followed was a struggle. First came the hard task of convincing Kagome's family to let her remain in his time. For awhile they hated him for taking Kagome away from them. They banned him from their house any time Kagome visited for quite a while. Inuyasha could no longer remember all the nights he had held Kagome in his arms while she wept bitterly at her families disapproval. Inuyasha would never admit it out loud but her families reaction had hurt him more then he cared to admit. He always thought of Kagome's mother as his own and though her grandfather never approved of his heritage, he had hopped the old man would at least except the fact that he made Kagome loved him and thought Inuyasha was not human he would be able to make her happy. Still he could understand their apprehension. After all, you don't have the ability to support her, they had all told him. They were right. Inuyasha did not have any money when they first started out. For awhile he and Kagome lived just as they did when they searched for the jewel. Moving from place to place without a permanent place to live.

Kagome never complained. In fact, she seemed completely content traveling with him across the continent, sleeping at his side by the fire, and cooking over an open flame. Her family urged her to dream bigger, but Kagome did not care. Inuyasha managed to win them over eventually after getting a job within the village, helping to collect and harvest forest plants and trap animals. He knew the forest like the back of his hand and his claws made trapping an easy task. Occasionally, a demon would plague a neighboring village and Inuyasha would set out with Sango and Miroku to vanquish it, but Sango and Miroku rarely traveled. Only weeks after the battle of Naraku was over and Kohaku was released from his grasp, Sango and Miroku got married. Without the wind tunnel to hinder him, Miroku made quick work of obtaining the son he desired. A month and a half after the wedding Sango discovered she was pregnant and Miroku set about building a hut for them to live in. Once Inuyasha earned enough money to at least provide them for lodging for the next few months, he took a trip to Totosis's cave and asked him to make him a diamond ring for Kagome. Armed with the ring and some inexpensive gifts, Inuyasha ventured to Kagome's family home a day that Kagome had left to visit Sango. He was greeted by a rather angry old man with a broom but after a few large bruises and some uncharacteristic diplomacy, he managed to convince Kagome's grandfather and mother to let him marry their little girl. He still can remember the way she looked walking down that aisle in the snow white dress. She looked like an angel. He could hardly believe that she was his. That night he officially marked her as his mate.

His marking her had caused them some trouble at first. Ever close-minded, pure-breed demons were quick to try and attack Kagome thinking that she was a chink in his otherwise powerful nature. After three or four demons met their death in a cloud of pink light, the demons' visits became fewer and further in between. Sesshomaru's presents helped. After the final battle, Sesshomaru agreed to draw up a truce between them. Though they did not become the best of friends, they learned to work together occasionally. Besides, Sesshomaru seemed to have a soft spot for Kagome. Maybe it was her willingness to help him with Rin. Whatever it was, it helped them to overcome the prejudice against them and despite the odds, they managed to weather the storm and come out on top together.

He promised to build them a hut as soon as he found the suitable location. Kagome didn't care though. He knew that she would be content to live her life with him from fire to fire if it meant they could be together. He could never rap his mind around that fact. The fact that Kagome loved him so much she was willing to give up her whole world to be with him. Her compassion and love was strong enough to purify even the darkest soul. Because of this, he wanted to make her new life with him as perfect as possible. He took his time finding the perfect place for them to build their new home. He wanted it to be somewhere where Kagome would have anything she could ever desire. After almost a full month of searching he finally found a place.

He took Kagome to the site of their new home the first day of spring. He remembered how nervous he had been as he carried her on his back through the forest to the place he had found for them. He had found the clearing by accident, a meadow a few miles from the village. Full of wild flowers, it stretched a good half a mile before stopping right on the edge of a marvelous sparkling blue lake. The ground was rich and fertile, perfect for a small garden, and the meadow would provide their future children with lots of space to run and play. A few feet into the forest beside the meadow was an unoccupied cave with a underground hot spring that seemed to be unknown to the outside world. Nervously he had pulled back the branches of the pine try that hid their little paradise and eagerly launched into an fit of explanatory chatter. He had told her how the meadow was mere miles from the village so she could still help Kede and study her miko skills. He could still work in the trapping business and they could visit Miroku and Sango, but was far enough to allow them to live in peace. The place was perfect. The minute Inuyasha saw the look on Kagome's face he knew he had made the right choice. Her smiling face made every ounce of effort he had put in finding the place worth it. He went right to work on building.

Over the next two months, their life was perfect. Inuyasha would do his trapping in the morning so that he could finish around midday to work on the hut. Kagome on the meantime stayed with Keade, studying the art of healing while practicing her miko technique. He would travel back to the village and retrieve her shortly before nightfall so they could share an evening meal together before retiring for the night. Laying in each others arms, they would whisper to each other their dreams of the future. Dreams of a proper fires, warm futons, and children's laughter. Inuyasha would bury his face in Kagome's neck and promise her the very stars in the sky. Their future seemed so bright. Until today.

_Damn. Be alright Kagome. I need you._ Sighing, Inuyasha turned towards the village once more. Suddenly he caught a flash of purple among the trees causing his heart to begin to race. "Miroku!" He yelled jumping to his feet as the monk appeared. Grabbing the monks robes, he searched the monks face. "Kagome, how is she? What's going on?"

"Its all right now, Inuyasha. She's alright. Keade says that you can come back to the village now." Miroku reassured him, pulling away from his grip. He need not try hard for the moment those words left the monks lips the Hanyou started running. Miroku followed behind struggling to keep up. "Wait Inuyasha not so fast.

Inuyasha did not listen. Bursting through the tree line, he dashed full speed into the village. Villagers dogged left and right to get out of his way. Coming at last to the healers hut, Inuyasha burst inside to find Kagome laying on a futon near the corner. Though her face was still quite pale, she appeared to be fine, sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha felt a wave of relief crash over him making him feel slightly weak. _Thank the stars. _He thought rushing forward to look at her. He paused and flinched when the smell of blood suddenly hit him. Glancing to the corner, he caught site of a mound of bloodied sheets and shuttered, fear rising in him again.. Approaching the futon, he knelt down to stare upon the pale girl laying there. "Kagome?" he asked gently.

Kagome's eyelids fluttered slightly before opening to fix her warm brown eyes on him. "Inuyasha?" she questioned blinking slightly. Seeing the fear in her mates face she struggled to rise for a moment.

Inuyasha quickly moved to stop her. "Don't move. Your still to weak. What if you make your injury worst?" He stated, attempting to push her gently back down onto the futon. The girl ignored him, managing to sit up.

Grabbing the hanyous hand , a bright smile spread across her face. "Inuyasha, don't worry. I'm ok. I'm not injured." Kagome reassured him sliding back to rest against the wall.

"What? But you were bleeding and. . ." Inuyasha stopped when suddenly he caught a sound he had not noticed before. Inuyasha spun around, his ears trying to make sense of the sound. Suddenly, it clicked and his eyes widen as he glanced back at Kagome who was studying his reactions. The sound came again, the sound of a soft incoherent cooing. Inuyasha turned in to stare at a small makeshift box setting on the floor. His heart began to race. _Could it be? _He glanced back at Kagome.

"Keade says it must have been my powers. They kept me from getting sick so I did not realize it." Kagome trailed off.

Inuyasha glanced back at her confused before approaching the makeshift crib. Glancing inside, he gasped. Inside a blue eyed baby girl stared back at him, thin locks of silver hair blowing in the wind. On her head, two fuzzy puppy ears perked at the sound of his footsteps. Inuyasha stared down in amazement at his newborn daughter.

Kagome shifted behind her. "I never even realized. That sickness that I was feeling yesterday. . . I have not even gained any weight. I know we talked about having pups but. . ."

Inuyasha could no longer hear what Kagome was saying. Instead, his eyes were locked on the small fragile thing in the crib. A pup. A small female pup. His pup. His mind whirled.

"She be healthy, Inuyasha. Looks to be full term." Keade stated, entering the hut. Inuyasha whirled around to look at her. "thee work as fast as the monk. It's been ten mouths since ye marry Kagome." the old women commented teasingly. Approaching the crib, she lifted the child from the warm blankets she lay in and offered her to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her fearfully. Keade smirked. " She will not break, Inuyasha. Hold out thee arms." She reassured him. Grabbing his arms with her free hand, she pushed his arm into place before placing the child in his arms.

Inuyasha completely froze for a moment before tightened his arms carefully around the bundle. Looking down at the child in his arms, his head spun and the universe seemed to shift. Staring down at the perfect child in his arms, suddenly, all the suffering they went through, all of their pain made sense. In one instant, he saw his dreams he had wished for so long ago reflected back to him in those pure blue eyes fulfilled. He had Kagome by his side forever and always. Naraku was dead, Sango and Miroku free, and now he was holding Kagome's child, their child, in his arms. Looking up, he glanced up at Kagome tears sparkling in his eyes. "She's beautiful, Kagome." Inuyasha stated,. Rising he moved to join his mate on the futon handing the child to her and settling down by her side. "She's so beautiful."

Years ago, Inuyasha was convince that this was not possible. That he would die alone somewhere fighting for the right just to exist. He was a half-breed after all, impossible to love. But look at them now. People say that fairytales are not true and that happy endings don't exist. They say that people are forced to suffer in life, to weather storm after storm with no sight of fair skies. But look at what they managed together. Now he was holding his first child. His child!! Suddenly, his eyes widen. "Oh no, Kagome. The huts not finished yet. We don't got a crib. I . . ."

"Its all right, Inuyasha. Miroku said that we can stay with them till the huts finished. They still have all the clothing from when Diego was born. We can use that till me and Sango can make her own. " Kagome said, placing a hand on Inuyasha's arm. Gesturing him to hand her over, Kagome took her new baby in her arms. "So, what are we going to call her?"

"How about Haru?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Harku. Yes." Kagome smiled down upon the child. "Our sunshine through the rain."

Inuyasha nodded. _Yes that's perfect._ he thought reaching out to stroke the child's silver hair. Yes they had weathered many storms, faced diversity and hatred and yet they had managed to push through the heart ace and defeat the odds. There was still much to be done. A new life was in his hands now and people, both human and demons, will come after them. The village would be behind them and both their friends and hopefully his brother will be there to help them. No mater what they had to go through Inuyasha knew that it would all be worth it. Just like sunshine after a storm.

(A.N Hello everyone. I know what you are all thinking. Nope I am not dead and no I have not stopped writing and I know. I know. Not my best work. But what do you expect after a month of not writing. Just got through a hard week of finals and fighting with my university during scheduling. My brain is not exactly in mint condition. But don't you fear for its now summer. Yay. And I will have plenty of time to catch up on all my writing, original, and star trek included. Yeah I am that much of a nerd. Thanks to that month of no posting I now have about five partial stories in Inuyasha alone to finish so it should be fun. Thanks for putting up with this story and feel free to complain. I deserve it for this one. Please review anyway. Thanks for your patients.)


End file.
